Kidnapping Hearts
by 2rats4writes
Summary: Sort of an AU of Will and Sonny during the recent website/kidnapping story line. Will is recently out, and this is him and Sonny realizing that their feelings for the other just might be more than friendship. Rated T. More detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Kidnapping Hearts  
>Fandom: Days of Our Lives<br>Pairing: Will & Sonny  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of characters affiliated with the show.<br>**

**Summary: ****Sort of an AU during the recent kidnapping story line for the website plot. Will is recently out, and this is about him and Sonny realizing that their feelings for the other just might be more than friendship while two of their best friends are in danger. This just popped into my head while re-watching the kidnapping episodes. Italicized lines are quotes from the show itself. I won't be quoting all scenes that involved the kidnapping, just the crucial ones that have Sonny and Will. The kidnapping episodes aired on Thursday December 8, 2011 and Friday December 9, 2011.**

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into the pub to see Will sitting at a table.<p>

"Hey." said Sonny

"Hey." said Will

"I Haven't really seen you around." said Sonny sitting down, "Not since our conversation the other day."

"You mean the conversation that included me coming out to you?" asked Will

"Yeah that one." said Sonny with a friendly smile towards Will.

"I've been keeping to myself." Said Will "Well not really. I've been having similar conversations with Gabi, Mom and Rafe, Grandma Marlena, Grandpa, my great-grandmother, Aunt Carrie and Austin, Aunt Maggie, Chad and Abigail. I even called my dad and told him."

"How'd they all go?" asked Sonny

"They all went really well, including my dad." said Will with a smile "I racked up some long distance minutes, but it was worth it."

"I'm glad." said Sonny with a smile

"Having those talks, it was really good for me. I even worked up the courage to do this." Said Will showing Sonny his phone.

Sonny looked at Will with interest, and then looked at the page on Will's smartphone. It was Will's online profile.

**Name: Will Horton  
><strong>**Age: 18yrs  
><strong>**Employment: The Brady Pub (Server)  
><strong>**Education: Studying at Salem U  
><strong>**Relationship Status: Single  
><strong>**Sexual Orientation: Gay**

Sonny's eyes stayed glued to the final line. "Wow." said Sonny "That's a big step."

"I had to." said Will "I did it for myself. No one else, I don't want to hide myself from me or anyone else. That's that and people can deal with it."

"I get it." said Sonny smiling at his friend "You can always talk to me."

"Thanks," said Will "you're probably the only one who truly understands what I'm going through."

"Well I understand it the most." said Sonny "That's for sure, and that's why I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks." Said Will as Artie, the weird hacker dude ran in panicked and straight for Will and Sonny who were getting coffee.

"_Will, Sonny, I need to speak with you." Said Artie in a hushed tone, he definitely was freaking out about something or another._

"_Slow down, slow down." Said Sonny "What's going on?"_

"_They're gonna kill us." said Artie "That's what's going on."_

_Will and Sonny looked at each other, wondering if Artie was over reacting to something._

"_Artie," said Sonny grabbing the paranoid boy by the arm "hey you helped us uncover the gambling ring attached to our website, we owe you one all right. So if you're in trouble you let us know and we've got your back."_

"_It's not just me, it's all of us." said Artie looking around the pub "Where's your friend? The tall guy?"_

"_Chad?" asked Will "I don't know, I haven't seen him all day."_

"_Then call him." Said Artie "Call him right now."_

"_All right Artie," said Will clearly not seriously "tell us what the hell's going on."_

_Sonny and Will were both shocked when Artie grabbed Will by the jacket "If you don't find him your friend is as good as dead." Said Artie with force and fear_

"_Hey man come on." Said Sonny_

"_Artie," said Will calmly "Artie let go of me."_

"_I'm sorry," said Artie surrendering "it's just that you don't understand. Me, you, Sonny, Chad, we're all dead meat if we don't act fast."_

"_Is this about the website?" asked Sonny "Don't worry we already shut it down."_

"_That's the problem." Said Artie_

"_There was illegal gambling going on." Said Sonny "We had to."_

"_I tried to warn you." Said Artie "The guys who are running this gambling site are very very bad people."_

"_Okay," said Sonny clearly not fully understanding Artie_

"_The kind of people who chop of fingers and make their enemies disappear." Said Artie "Don't you see? You cut off their cash cow, now they're going to make us disappear."_

"_Artie," said Will very seriously "are you on drugs?"_

"_What?" asked Artie shocked at the very question_

"_Sonny and I are fine." Said Will extremely calmly "I'm sure Chad is fine, you're fine, nothing bad has happened to us."_

"_Not yet." Said Artie _

"_Look," said Sonny "not only is there illegal gambling going on on our website, but they're fixing games. Guaranteeing that every bet they are placing, they are winning. We had to shut it down."_

"_Yeah well taking down your site might have cost you your life." Said Artie "They probably already got your friend. You don't believe me? Try calling him, he won't answer, go ahead he won't pick up."_

_Will took his phone out and decided to humor Artie, but got worried when Chad's phone went straight to voicemail, it was never off._ "_All right you got our attention." Said Will as he and Sonny backed up to a corner in the pub to make the conversation a little more private. "Okay Artie, how bad is it?"_

"_The gambling site that is linked to yours is a lot more complex than even I had originally realized." Said Artie "The guys running it had a whole infrastructure set up, complete with offshore access."_

"_Which means?" asked Sonny_

"_Which means bookies from all over the world can gain access through the portal on your website." Said Artie "And now that portal's closed."_

"_Because we cut off their cash flow." Said Will looking at Artie very carefully_

"_If you don't get your website up and fast-"_

"_You think they're going to kill us." said Will cutting off Artie._

Artie left as Sonny and Will both took out their phones. Sonny texted Chad and Will called him, multiple times. After a few minutes both boys gave up.

"_Not picking up." Said Will putting his phone away_

"_Not answering my texts." Said Sonny_

"_We need to find him." Said Will "If something happened-"_

"_Don't panic, just don't panic" said Sonny "Think about where he could be. Where could he be?"_

_Will couldn't think, where would Chad be, did the guy have plans with Abigail today? "Uh-"_

"_He's with Abigail," said Sonny suddenly "at her awards ceremony. That would explain why he's got his phone off, he can't text us back. Let's go down to the town square and I'm sure he'll be there."_

"_All right let's go." Said Will_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Th**_**_is is my first Sonny/Will FanFic (as well as my first Days FanFic). I know there aren't a lot out there for Sonny/Will yet, and who knows where the writers will take these two amazing characters, but the plot bunnies took over my brain and this is what was put onto paper._**


	2. Chapter 2

On their way down to the town square, Will started to go into panic mode and Sonny quickly calmed him down.

"Hey." Said Sonny "We can't let Abigail know that something might be wrong, she'll only freak out and that-"

"Is the last thing she needs today." Said Will

"Exactly." Said Sonny who smiled as Will grabbed his hand for a quick minute before letting go as they came to Horton Square

"_Hey guys," said Abigail walking over to them with Gabi "So glad you could make it."_

"_Hey," said Will "is Chad here? Or Melanie?"_

"_What?" asked Abigail "No, why?"_

"_Have you heard from them at all today?" asked Sonny_

"_No," said Abigail "I tried calling Chad a bunch of times but he didn't answer, and neither did Mel."_

"_No." said Will clearly upset and scared _

"_Wait," said Gabi as Will and Sonny's phones started to go off "what's wrong?"_

_Will and Sonny jumped for their phones as Abigail and Gabi's phones went off as well._

_The girls had looks of horror on their faces as they opened the picture message of Chad and Melanie being held at gunpoint._

"_Oh my god." Said Gabi "What is this? What is going on? Tell me right now."_

"_This had better be some kind of joke," said Abigail on the verge of tears "Even though this really isn't funny this has to be a joke." _

_Will showed Sonny the newest text "Put the website back up if you want your friends to live, no cops."_

"_What?" said Abigail_

"_Wait," said Gabi "these are the guys who were using the site for illegal gambling. They have Melanie and Chad?"_

"_I can't believe this is happening right now." Said Abigail "I can't believe this_

"_Hey, hey," said Sonny trying to calm down his cousin "let's go get you some water so you can calm down."_

"_Calm down?" asked Abigail "Sonny how am I supposed to calm down? My best friend and my boyfriend are being held hostage right now."_

"_Hey, hey," said Sonny "shh. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to put the website back up and they'll let Chad and Melanie go okay. We can't tell anyone right now, so just be quiet."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." Whispered Will putting his arm around Sonny "Okay he's right. Listen to me, the website is all that they want, so we're gonna do exactly what they tell us to do."_

"_So I'm gonna get you to a quiet place and you can collect yourself." Said Sonny "Look at me, we don't need to be drawing attention to ourselves._

Sonny and Abigail walked off to the side where he leaned in and hugged his cousin.

"We'll sort this out, I promise." Said Sonny

"Okay." Said Abigail as Sonny handed her a bottle of water he just purchased "So what was that whole Will putting his arm around you thing?"

"Nothing," said Sonny "we're both worried about Chad and Melanie, we're figuring out what to do, we're just friends."

"Okay." Said Abigail with a smirk as they headed back over to Will and Gabi

"_Hey are you okay?" asked Gabi_

"_Yeah," said Abigail "I'm sorry that I panicked. What are we supposed to do? We cannot handle this ourselves, we have to go to the police."_

"_We are not going to the police Abigail," Said Will "you saw the text, if we do that Chad and Melanie could die."_

"_I keep getting calls from Bo." Said Sonny looking at his phone_

_"Rafe calls me to." Said Will "Do you think they might know something?"_

"_They're here." Said Sonny and Will as they saw Bo and Hope enter the square_

"_Okay," said Will "we have a choice to make. We can go to the police but we will risk our friends' lives or we can get out of here and handle this on our own."_

The kids made a break for it, and after leaving the town square stopped to regroup before deciding to head to Maggie's house. When they got there Will and Sonny quickly made sure they weren't followed.

"_Oh my god you guys," said Abigail "what if we did the wrong thing? What if we just ran from the only people who could help us? Maybe we should go back you know, Bo and Hope were trying to get ahold of us earlier, maybe they'll help us, they'll know what to do."_

"_No," said Gabi "no, Abigail. We did exactly what we had to do okay I mean these gambler people or whatever they are, we don't even know if they are watching us right now. We don't know what they're capable of."_

"_We need to get the rest of the house," said Will to Sonny "doors and windows."_

_Sonny nodded and followed Will out of the room._

They made their way towards the kitchen and as they got there Sonny noticed that Will stopped at the kitchen counter to take a breath. Not being sure if it would freak Will out or not, Sonny walked over and took the risk of placing his hand on top of Will's to offer comfort. Will accepted by turning his hand over, so the two boys were holding hands. "This isn't your fault."

"If I had been better at site security," said Will "I designed the site, I designed the security-"

"No website is hack proof." Said Sonny "These guys happen to be damn good at what they do and apparently also psychotic, two very dangerous combinations."

After locating a laptop Will made his way back to the girls.

"_We have to do something," said Sonny "we can't just keep sitting around."_

"_We are doing something Sonny." Said Will sitting down at the desk in front of the laptop "I'm going to put the site up before it's too late."_

"_No, no, no, no." said Sonny closing the laptop to stop Will_

"_What are you doing?" asked Will_

"_You put the site back up, how do we know that they are going to keep their promise?" asked Sonny "They could still kill Chad and Melanie."_

"_Then what do we do?" asked Will putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder, again, "Sonny what do you think we should do?"_

"_We're going to find them and take of this ourselves." Said Sonny, the Kiriakis in him showing through, Will shook his head, _but also found himself liking this other side of Sonny, and finding it quite sexy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 is next! Also this ends everything that occurred in the episode on Thursday December 8, 2011 so starting in Chapter 3 is from the episode that aired on Friday December 9, 2011.<strong>  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

After getting a text to hurry up from the kidnappers, Will was working even faster to get the site back online, so Sonny took on the job to try and comfort Abigail, who was freaking out, which meant that wasn't an easy task. Will was frustrated and going as fast as he could listening to Sonny, because for some reason Will found Sonny's voice calming, maybe he just had one of those voices. Will quickly shook any thought of having feelings for Sonny to the back of his mind to be dealt with later; getting the site back online was priority at the moment, not his feelings for Sonny Kiriakis.

Will felt a little better after Gabi sent Sonny over to help him.

"_I'm going to need a little more time." Said Will_

"_How much more time?" asked Sonny_

"_I don't know." Said Will_

"_We'll have to think of something else then man." Said Sonny a little too loudly, and his upset arm gesture didn't hide anything either._

"_Then can we please call the police now?" asked Abigail_

"_No, No." said Gabi "We can't, because they told us not to."_

_Sonny suddenly had an idea._

"_Those texts were coming from Chad's phone right?" asked Sonny, the girls nodded, "So that means his phone is still on." Sonny looked down at Will "We might be able to track their location."_

"_Through GPS." Said Will_

"_Yeah, let me see the computer." Said Sonny._

Will quickly got up and let Sonny reign free and absentmindedly placed his hand on Sonny's back, much like he had been doing to Will just a couple seconds prior. Sonny smiled at the touch, feelings for Will, now of all times, Chad and Melanie are being held hostage and he's thinking about how good it feels to have Will Horton's hand on his back, not to mention Will just came out, chances are the boy was not ready for a relationship. Sonny did his work and Will leaned in even closer to observe.

"This is so fucking scary." Said Sonny

"I care about Chad and Melanie, I do," said Will "but I'm grateful it wasn't you."

"And I'm grateful it wasn't you." Said Sonny as the two boys locked eyes for a millisecond before Sonny turned back to the computer

"_This is taking way too long." Said an impatient Abigail jumping up from the couch a few minutes later._

"_Yeah, I don't think Chad's phone is even still on." Said Gabi walking over to the boys_

"_Ah it is." Said Sonny_

"_Can you get the location?" asked Will_

"_Yeah thanks to Abigail knowing the password to the GPS app." Said Sonny "I'm just now attaching to the signal. All right the GPS says that they are down by the waterfront and it looks like they are- it's that big building at the end of the pier."_

"_That building's been abandoned for months." Said Abigail_

"_I'm going to go check it out." Said Sonny putting the address in his phone._

"_We're going with you." Said Abigail_

"_You're staying here," said Sonny "its way too dangerous."_

"_What it's better for you to go alone?" asked Gabi_

"_Yes." Said Sonny_

"_NO." said both girls_

"_We're going with you." Said Abigail "look Will has to stay, he has to put this site back up and back together. We can't help him, but we can help you." Sonny turned and looked at Will._

"_You cool with this?" Sonny asked Will, who nodded_

"_Doesn't matter to me," said Will "they make their own decisions."_

"_Yes we do." Said Gabi_

"_Just text me and let me know everything's okay." Said Will. _

The three nodded and walked out. Will sat back down at the computer and was shocked when Sonny came back in.

"Sonny I thought you-" started Will

"I just wanted-" started Sonny

"After this is all over," said Will "and you come back we will talk. Go save Melanie and Chad."

"You got it." Said Sonny leaving Will alone to work on the site.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Chapter starts using scenes from Friday December 8, 2011 and they will be used through Chapter 6. After that it will be Sonny and Will in the aftermath of the kidnapping.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

At the warehouse, Sonny walked carefully around the outside of the old building after splitting off from the girls. He listened for any sound that would indicate where these psychos were keeping Chad and Melanie. Sonny was glad that Will had cut him off from what he was going to say, it meant Will was confident that they would all get out of this alive. They all had to get out of this alive, they had to. 'At least Will is safe at Maggie's.' He thought to himself as he ended up back in front of the building with no luck on finding his friends, but he did find Gabi's earring on the ground which made him think that the kidnappers now had two new hostages.

Back at Maggie's Will worked furiously on getting the website back up and running. He just wanted to get Chad, Melanie, Abigail, Gabi, and Sonny back in one piece. Will had a very strong feeling about what Sonny wanted to tell him before he and the girls left for that warehouse. Will wanted to tell Sonny the same thing, but wanted to have something to hang on to for them to all come out of this disaster alive.

"_Will." Said Bo coming in scaring Will as he walked in the room with Hope_

"_What are you guys doing here?" asked Will_

"_I think you know the answer to that." Said Bo_

"_Bo, the computer." Said Hope_

"_Yeah," said Bo pushing his way in front of the laptop "it's the website."_

"_Artie was right." Said Hope_

"_You spoke to Artie?" asked Will_

"_Yeah we know what's going on Will." Said Bo_

"_Okay," said Will "then you know you can't get involved in this because they said no cops."_

"_That's what they always say." Said Hope "Will it's just a scare tactic."_

"_I'm not going to take that chance." Said Will "You don't know what they're going to do if they know that you know."_

"_It's not going to get that far." Said Hope at the same time Bo said "Calm down."_

"_I'm going to have to take this," said Bo closing the laptop "it's part of an ongoing investigation."_

"_No you can't." said Will _

"_Why not?" asked Bo as Will's phone went off_

"_Because they just sent me another text." Said Will handing his phone over to Bo and Hope_

"_Time's almost up." Read Bo_

"_If you don't let me finish," said Will "then Chad and Melanie are going to die."_

After telling Bo and Hope where they could find Chad and Melanie, and probably Sonny, Gabi, and Abigail as well, and they left, agreeing that at this point, letting him finish the putting the website back together would be in the best interest of everyone innocent involved, Will called Rafe, surprised to hear his Uncle Austin on the other end.

After telling Austin everything, Will worked furiously to finish the website and get his friends and family out of this whole disaster alive.

Over at the waterfront, Sonny's fears were becoming realized, he decided it was time to call Bo.

"_Sonny," came Bo's voice_

"_Oh hey," said Sonny turning around to see Bo and Hope "I was just trying to call you."_

"_We talked to Artie and Will," said Bo "we know what's going on, where are these guys holding Chad and Melanie?"_

"_It's Rafe," said Hope as her phone rang_

"_Take it." Said Bo _

"_They don't just have Chad and Melanie." Said Sonny "They have Abigail and Gabi to."_

"_Aw hell." Said Bo "Do you know where they're holding them?"_

"_Yeah," said Sonny pointing "they're in that warehouse over there. I just searched the entire first floor but didn't find anything."_

"_You hear that?" Bo asked Hope_

"_Yeah," said Hope "and now Rafe says that Austin is on his way down here."_

"_Aw nice," said Bo "we don't have time to set up a perimeter and our location may be compromised."_

"_We've got to move now." Said Hope_

"_You stay put." Bo told Sonny "When the rest of them get here, make sure they stay here also._

Sonny nodded as Bo and Hope walked towards the warehouse. He could barely stand still, he wanted to do something, but knew it was stupid to do anything until Austin or someone else got there. He also hoped that Will was still working on the website.

"Sonny." Said Austin walking over "Are Bo and Hope down here already?"

"Yes." Said Sonny "They went into that warehouse, that's where the kidnappers have Chad, and Melanie, and now Gabi and Abigail."

"So what do we do?" asked Austin

"_Well Bo and Hope did say to wait here." Said Sonny looking at Austin_

"_That's a big warehouse Sonny." Said Austin "you know they could use some back up." Sonny looked at Austin knowing exactly what was going through that man's mind. "You down?"_

"_Try and stop me." Said Sonny_

"_Let's do it." They both said as they headed off towards the warehouse._


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Maggie's, Sonny's hope came true as Will jumped for joy up from the computer.

"_IT'S BACK! YES IT'S BACK!" Will exclaimed to the air. He sighed relief as he closed the laptop._ "Sonny please be okay please." He thought aloud, afraid that Sonny and the girls had become hostages as well.

At the Waterfront, Sonny and Austin parted ways, Sonny deciding to stay outside in case someone, whether it was a kidnapper or one of the girls or Chad, a mix of the two groups. Turned out Sonny was right as he hid behind a dumpster he saw one of the kidnappers walk by with Melanie in a chokehold.

"_Please, let go." Said Melanie fighting him_

"_I'll let you go when I'm done with you." Said the scumbag._

_Sonny snuck out behind them._

"_Not soon enough for me." Said Sonny as he struck the kidnapper of the back of the head knocking him down long enough to get a hold of the gun. The kidnapper knocked over a box and ran back towards the warehouse. Sonny pulled Melanie close to him, "Come here, you okay?"_

"_Yeah," Melanie barely managed to get out_

"_You're safe." Said Sonny rubbing her arm up and down "you're safe."_

"Thank you Sonny." Said Melanie

"Of course." Said Sonny pulling Melanie, who was shaking, even closer.

"Distract me." Said Melanie "Please."

"Well I think I have feelings for Will" Said Sonny

"No shit." Said Melanie with a smile at her friend "Is he into you?"

"I think so," said Sonny "he and I are going to talk about it later. We were both figuring out these feelings while trying to save you and Chad, we couldn't exactly discuss us right then."

"I get that." Said Melanie "Can I give you some advice?"

"Anything." Said Sonny

"Don't wait," said Melanie "tell him as soon as you can when you see him again."

"I will." Said Sonny as Bo and Hope came out with the two kidnappers in custody and Austin walked out with Gabi, Abigail, and Chad. Melanie and Sonny ran to hug their three friends.

"Thank God." They all said as they walked to the cars. Sonny drove Melanie, Abigail, and Chad in his car, while Austin took Gabi back with him.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting back to town, everybody went down to the station to make their statements. Sonny walked out of the Police station after making his statement and finding out that Will had already made his. He was surprised to be greeted by Viktor and Maggie outside the station.

"Thank goodness you're all right." They said as the three of them walked with Sonny back to Horton Square.

Will walked into Horton square to see Gabi hugging Rafe. Gabi smiled and Will returned the smile, but really he just wanted to see Sonny, he had known that Sonny was all right, but he needed to see the boy to know that it was true. So Will went and sat on a chair by the Christmas tree and waited and watched as everyone was reunited. He moved off into the corner of the square as he heard Viktor, Maggie, and Sonny approaching the square.

"_I heard you were quite the hero today." Said Viktor_

"_Hardly." Said Sonny _Will smiled at how humble Sonny Kiriakis could be, no wonder he was falling head over heels for him.

"_I'm very proud of you son." Said Viktor shaking Sonny's hand._

Will then got up to greet Abigail and Chad, glad they were okay. He wanted to see Sonny, but knew it was better at this time to let Sonny be the hero that he was, so Will snuck back off to the corner of Horton Square.

As Sonny hugged everyone, he noticed that Will was no longer in the crowd. He looked around and saw Will standing off in a corner of the square. Sonny quietly escaped from another group hug and made his way over to Will. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Will broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're okay." Said Will

"Same," said Sonny "that you're okay."

The two boys went back to staring at one another and Sonny couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to get out of here?" asked Sonny "Maybe go back to my place? I can make a wicked cup of coffee."

"Sounds good." Said Will with a smile

Back at Sonny's apartment both boys sat in silence as the coffee brewed, then as Sonny set a coffee cup in front of Will, they both started to speak.

"I think we-No go ahead." They both laughed

"You're the big hero," said Will "you go first."

"I like you." Said Sonny "I have for a while now, today just proved how much."

"Is it weird that I was about to tell you the same exact thing?" asked Will

"No." said Sonny. Will smiled and grabbed Sonny's hand. The two embraced into a hug which quickly led to lips on lips, hands intertwining with hands, doing anything to believe that this was real, that they were okay. Anything to believe that they were holding each other, then Will's cell phone went off. He looked at it and they both knew he had to answer.

"Rafe hey," said Will "Sonny and I just went to get some air. Now? Yeah sure, I'll be there soon."

"Everything all right?" asked Sonny as Will hung up the phone

"He just wants me home so when my Mom gets back from Chicago and finds out what happens she can physically see that I'm okay." Said Will "It makes sense, but I want to figure out us first."

"How about dinner, tomorrow night." Said Sonny "Here, I'll cook."

"Really, you're going to cook?" asked Will remembering the disaster that Sonny and Chad had created recently when they were cooking for the girls

"That was more Chad's fault then mine." Said Sonny "Give my cooking a chance huh?"

"I'm intrigued to see what you can do." Said Will "I'll be here around 7?"

"Perfect." Said Sonny "Can I walk you home?"

"Please." Said Will smiling as Sonny kissed his temple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 on will be the aftermath of the kidnapping for Sonny, Will, and their friends but mostly Sonny and Will. :)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

The following evening, Will knocked on the door only to hear Sonny tell him to come right in. Will walked in the kitchen to see Sonny at the stove cooking up a storm.

"This actually smells delicious." Said Will as he hugged Sonny from behind

"I'm glad," said Sonny

"Except is it supposed to be boiling that much?" asked Will looking at the creamy concoction inside the soup pot on the stove.

"Its fine." Said Sonny "I swear."

"Okay," said Will deciding to go with the flow "what can I do to help?"

"Grab the salt from the table." Said Sonny

"No saffron?" asked Will with a smirk on his face

"Hey that was all Chad." Said Sonny "I blame the failure of that meal entirely on him."

"Whatever you say dear." Said Will, looking nervously at the pot on the stove as Sonny stepped aside to finish chopping whatever was going into the pot next. Then suddenly the contents of the pot exploded all over the stove and Sonny "Told you it was boiling too much." At the same time a string of cuss words came out of Sonny's mouth.

Will grabbed paper towels and wet them with cold water and helped Sonny wipe off before dinner burned his skin.

"It still smells delicious." Said Will

"I'm normally really good at making this soup." Said Sonny throwing down the dish towel

"You still have some on your face." Said Will leaning in and kissing Sonny right where there was still some creamy soup on his face. "You're right that is good soup, just too much heat."

"I just wanted tonight to be special." Said Sonny

"It still is." Said Will

"It is?" asked Sonny looking curiously at Will

"How many couples can say that their first date exploded before the first course?" said Will

"Couple?" asked Sonny

"I know we didn't quite get to it last night, but I was hoping that we were headed on the path of a relationship." Said Will

"I was hoping that was the path we were on to." Said Sonny

"So boyfriends?" asked Will

"Boyfriends." Said Sonny kissing Will "That still doesn't change the fact that we have nothing to eat."

"How about you clean up here and I'll run over to pub and order some take out?" asked Will

"Sounds good." Said Sonny

"I'll be back soon." Said Will kissing Sonny before making his leave


	8. Chapter 8

Will walked into the pub to see Chad and Abigail sitting at the counter.

"Hey guys," said Will sitting down "how are you?"

"Pretty Good." Said Chad "What are you doing here? I thought you and Sonny had your big date tonight."

"Yes, my cousins having their first date." Said Abigail "Not weird at all."

"Shut up." Said Will as Caroline came over "hey grandmother."

"Will dear I thought you had your date with Sonny?" Said Caroline

"Sonny sort of exploded dinner." Said Will "I'm grabbing food while he cleans up."

"Dinner exploded?" asked Abigail

"What happened?" asked Chad

"Sonny overheated the soup." Said Will "He's fine, he didn't get burned, but there was no saving that meal, except with take out."

"I'll whip something up for you two." Said Caroline "On me, I insist."

"Thanks." Said Will smiling

"So Sonny exploded dinner?" asked Chad smirking

"It still tasted delicious." Said Will with a smirk "Off of my boyfriend's face."

"Will don't get me wrong," said Abigail "I am really happy that you and Sonny are together, but please don't give me images of my cousin and my cousin."

"Aw but it's so fun." Said Will "And what sort of cousins would Sonny and I be if we didn't tease you?"

"Well I think you two are adorable." Said Chad

"You're not freaked out by your two best friends dating?" asked Will

"As long as you two are happy I could care less." Said Chad

"Thanks." said Will as Caroline brought Will a bag of food.

"Have fun tonight." said Caroline

"Oh I plan on it." said Will as he left the pub

"What are you thinking?" asked Abigail looking at her boyfriend suspiciously

"I'm just trying to decide what time it would be safe for me to go home." said Chad "Wouldn't want to disturb Sonny and Will at all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: For the purpose of this story, Chad and Sonny are roommates. That's all for now, working on chapter 9. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Will walked back into Sonny's apartment and into the kitchen to see Sonny cleaning off the counter.

"Hey there sexy." Said Will

"Hey," said Sonny turning around

"Dinner is here." Said Will grabbing Sonny's hand "I'll help you finish cleaning up after we eat."

"Sounds good." Said Sonny

After dinner Will was scrubbing the stove while Sonny was on a step stool scrubbing the ceiling. Will looked up at Sonny and suddenly got very distracted from the stove.

"Hey!" said Sonny as he felt a hand run up his leg "Do you want me to fall?"

"No," said Will "so why don't you get down and take a break?"

"This could really stick to the ceiling." Said Sonny hitching a breath as Will continued the slow up and down motion on his leg. "Well maybe we could take a short break."

As soon as Sonny had gotten down Will had the older boy up against the wall in a deep passionate kiss.

A few minutes later Chad walked into the kitchen to find the Sonny and Will making out on the kitchen floor, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"I guess I came home too early." Said Chad. Will and Sonny sprang apart, startled by their friend's sudden appearance.

"No, um it's fine." Said Sonny

"Yeah man, don't worry about." Said Will

"Like I told Will," said Chad "As long as you guys are happy I could care less, I just have one rule."

"What's that?" asked Will

"No sex in the kitchen." Said Chad

"We weren't-" started the boys stammering

"Sure." Said Chad grabbing a beer and smirking as he left the kitchen.

"Are we moving too fast?" asked Sonny

"Maybe a little." Said Will "I just wanted-"

"Will we have all the time in the world." Said Sonny "You and I know each other pretty well on a friend level-"

"But we need to go deeper now that we are dating." Said Will "I agree."

"So maybe it's best if we wait." Said Sonny

"Yeah." Said Will leaning into Sonny's shoulder.

"Hey Chad!" said Sonny "It's safe to come in."

"Are you sure?" asked Chad

"Yes." Said Will "Now that you're home, you can help us clean the kitchen."

"Aw man." whined Chad

"We've got most of it." Said Will

"I just haven't finished the ceiling." Said Sonny

"Why can't you finish the ceiling?" asked Chad

"Because the second he gets on that stepstool he'll be off it." Said Will, the couple shared a look. Chad rolled his eyes.

"So I have to help clean up your idiotic mess because you two can't keep your hands off each other?" asked Chad

"Precisely." Said Will and Sonny in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to review. Not sure when I will get chapter 10 up, as I am in the middle of working on it, but may need to take a break due to holiday family events, but everybody have a very Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays (Whichever suits you) and a wonderful and safe New Year! ~2Rats**


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks later Will was in his apartment pouring himself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find a smiling Sonny on the other side.

"This is a surprise." Said Will

"A good one I hope." Said Sonny

"Always." Said Will kissing Sonny before letting him in

"I'm glad," said Sonny taking Will's coffee from his hands and taking a sip "I'm also glad we drink our coffee the same way."

"Well then pour your own cup." Said Will taking his coffee back "I haven't had any yet."

"Careful Sonny." Said Rafe walking into the living room "Your boyfriend isn't very pleasant without coffee."

"Who is?" asked Sonny

"Which makes me wonder how much coffee you've already had this morning." Said Will "Because you're overly cheery for this early in the morning."

"I think that's a good thing." Said Sonny making Will smile

"Is that a smile?" asked Rafe "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day my stepson smiled like that again."

"Shut up." Said Will as Rafe left for the day

"So I was thinking we could spend the day together." Said Sonny "Unless you have plans?"

"I'm all yours." said Will "Until I have to pick up the kids from school and take them over to my great-grandmother's, but you can come with me if you want."

"Sounds good." Said Sonny pulling Will into a kiss. Will put his arms around Sonny's neck and deepened the kiss.

Sami walked into the living room to see her son and his boyfriend making out in front of the coffee pot. She smiled then noticed that Ally, Sydney, and Johnny were looking at Will and Sonny.

"Little kids in the room." Said Sami the boys quickly broke apart, both flushing red.

"Why was Will kissing Sonny?" asked Johnny

"Well," said Will looking at Sami for a lifeline

"Okay kids," said Sami noticing the look on her son's face "remember when Rafe and I told you that sometimes a boy might like another boy in the way Rafe and I like each other?" The three little kids shook their heads yes.

"Well Sonny and I like each other like Mom and Rafe like each other." Said Will "Is that cool?"

"Yes, because you seem like old Will." Said Ally

"What do you mean?" asked Will

"You play with us again." Said Sydney

"Is it because you and Sonny are in love?" asked Ally

"Yeah do you and Sonny love each other?" asked Johnny

Will and Sonny both choked on their coffee, the 'L' word hadn't exactly come up yet in the last three weeks, but they both knew that they cared for each other, luckily Sami caught on and threw the boys another lifeline.

"They might." Said Sami "But that's for them to know. Come on time for school."

"Why doesn't Will have to go to school?" asked Johnny

"That's because my school is closed." Said Will

"Not fair." Said Ally

"But because there's no school for me," said Will "I get to pick you up from school and take you over to great-grandma's!"

"Sonny to?" asked Ally

"You bet." Said Sonny

"Come on kids." Said Sami

"Thanks mom." Said Will

"Next time wait for all of us to leave." Said Sami

"We'll try." Said Will

"You're smiling again." Said Sami "I can't complain. Thanks for taking the kids to Grandma's."

"No problem." Said Will.

Sonny smirked at Will as Sami left with the kids.

"What?" asked Will

"You like me like Rafe likes your mom?" asked Sonny

"How else are we going to tell the kids when they don't even know they think a stork brings new babies?" asked Will

"I guess." Said Sonny "But they should-"

"Know the terms," said Will "I know, EJ wants to be there when we explain it all to Sydney and Johnny and my dad wants to be on the phone when we explain it to Ally."

"Understandable," said Sonny "I just never had to use little kid words when I came out."

"Really?" asked Will

"Considering Alex is older and the twins and I are practically the same age." Said Sonny

"So everybody understood the meaning of the word gay." Said Will

"Yep." Said Sonny

"I just wish stuff like this didn't matter." Said Will

"What do you mean?" asked Sonny

"Just that it shouldn't matter who you have feelings for," said Will "just that you have those feelings."

"Don't we all." Said Sonny giving Will another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter 10, I finished it at about 4AM. I also don't write little kids very well, so I hope I did okay with Will's siblings. Review's would be great. Hoping to get Chapter 11 up by the end of the week. My classes start next week and I'd like to get at least 1 more chapter up before I go into crazy study mode. ~2Rats**


	11. Chapter 11

Later that afternoon Will and Sonny had picked the kids up from school and dropped them at the pub with Caroline then decided to take a walk through Horton Square.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sonny.

"Well," said Will taking Sonny's hand "I thought I could make you dinner, that way it would be edible."

"Hey." Said Sonny feigning offence badly as he broke out in a huge grin "But that's probably a good idea."

"My Grandma Marlena cooks better than you and her cooking is frightening." Said Will

"I get it." Said Sonny "I'm never going to live down the exploding soup or the disaster meal with Chad am I?"

"Sorry babe." Said Will pulling Sonny into a quick kiss "Forgive me?"

"Always." Said Sonny cupping Will's face with his hand, Will placed his hand over Sonny's, the two boys smiled lost in each other's eyes.

"So it's true? You two are dating?" Will and Sonny turned at the abrupt question to see T standing before them.

"Yes." Said Will, he had been lucky enough to not run into T since he had come out, but it was a small enough town it was bound to happen. Will looked at Sonny, nodded as he took his boyfriend's hand and took a deep breath to prepare for the conversation he was about to have with his former friend. "I'm gay. Sonny and I started dating about three weeks ago."

"So he turned you?" asked T with a look of horror on his face.

"It doesn't work like that man." Said Will frustrated at how close minded T was. "I've been struggling with this for a while, long before Sonny came back to Salem. It's why things never felt quite right with Gabi."

"Unbelievable." Said T "Your family is actually okay with this?"

"You know what, they are." said Will "I don't care what you think T. Clearly you were never truly my friend or who I date wouldn't matter to you."

"Will come on." Said T "I just-"

"I'm serious." Said Will "I'm proud of who I am, and I'm proud to be with Sonny. T, you're the one who drove us all away with your bigoted and quite old fashioned views of love."

T looked at Will and Sonny's linked hands then walked away in a huff.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonny

"It's not like I was looking for T's approval." Said Will

"What do you want to do?" asked Sonny

"Can we just do something simple?" Said Will "Maybe watch a movie or TV or something."

"Sure." Said Sonny with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I figured T needed to make a boneheaded appearance with Will chewing him out. Not sure if he'll return yet. Depends on where my muse takes me. Reviews always appreciated. So glad that you guys have stuck with me through 11 chapters. Still editing chapter 12 and hope to get it up sometime this week. ~2Rats**


	12. Chapter 12

As he was unlocking the door to his apartment Sonny smiled as Will hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on Sonny's neck.

"So what are you thinking we do for the rest of the day?" asked Sonny leaning back into Will's gentle kisses.

"I love the idea of snuggling up on the couch with my boyfriend." Said Will then changing his voice, he whispered into Sonny's ear "Watching a movie that we've both seen a dozen times."

Sonny turned around in Will's arms and gave him a proper kiss, a little weak at the low sultry tone of his boyfriend's voice.

"I like the sound of that." said Sonny "Especially since Chad has class all day."

"Does he now?" asked Will kissing Sonny fiercely as they entered to apartment

"Oh sorry." Said Chad startling them both.

"I thought you were going to be gone all day?" Said Sonny

"I was, my afternoon class was canceled." Said Chad "So here I'm free until my night class."

"Looks like we'll be watching that movie after all." Will muttered under his breath

"I'll get us something to drink babe." Said Sonny squeezing Will's hand before departing to the kitchen.

Will sank into the couch with a sigh and looked at Chad.

"You okay dude?" asked Chad "If I screwed up whatever you and Sonny had planned-"

"It's fine." Said Will "You live here to."

"I hope I didn't ruin you two about to-" started Chad

"You didn't." said Will "It's just been quite the day. My mother walked in on Sonny and me making out in the kitchen today."

"What is it with you two and kitchens?" asked Chad

"Shut up." Said Will giving Chad's shoulder a slap "The kids saw us as well, so we had to have the little kid version talk with them quickly this morning."

"How'd that go?" asked Chad

"Mom saved the day." Said Will "Did I mention that Sonny and I ran into T today?"

"Where?" asked Chad

"The town square." Said Will "He spotted the two of us sharing a moment."

"That must have sent him off the edge." Said Chad

"Apparently he didn't think it possible for me to have been gay when he and I were friends." Said Will "or that's the impression I got from him."

"You were always gay," said Chad "you just didn't really know it."

"When I did, I tried to hide." Said Will "But I'm glad that I came out."

"You are?" asked Chad

"Yeah I am." Said Will "Because Sonny makes me happy, really happy and that's all I'm looking for, someone to be happy with, someone to love."

"So do you love Sonny?" asked Chad

"You know what; I think I just might be falling in love with him." Said Will

After the coffee had brewed Sonny walked back out into the living room with coffee for all three of them, settled himself next to Will and turned on a movie.

Halfway through the movie Chad looked over at his two best friends and smiled at the sight he saw. Sonny and Will were leaning into each other, their heads nestled together and they're hands intertwined. Sonny was rubbing slow circles on the back of Will's hand with his thumb, both looked extremely content, like they had been together for a lot longer than three weeks. Will snuggled closer to Sonny, shivering a little bit.

"Cold babe?" asked Sonny

"A little." Said Will

"I have a sweatshirt sitting on my bed." Said Sonny "Grab it if you want."

"You sure?" asked Will

"I don't want you freezing." Said Sonny  
>Chad watched as Will kissed Sonny's temple and headed off to find the sweatshirt.<p>

"He really cares about you." Said Chad

"And I really care about him." Said Sonny

"I know you do." Said Chad "It's nice to see Will acting like himself again, and happy."

"I know." Said Sonny "He makes me happy and I just hope that I can make him just as happy if not more."

"So do you love him?" asked Chad vetted his other best friend with the same question he asked Will.

"I think I just might be falling in love with him." Said Sonny

Will walked back in pulling a black sweatshirt over his head and snuggling back into Sonny's chest. Sonny absentmindedly started running his hand through Will's hair. Chad looked at his two best friends wondering why he hadn't seen the connection before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's CHapter 12. There are just a couple more chapters left, just some editing left to do. Reviews are always welcomed. ~2Rats**


	13. Chapter 13

A few months past and it was almost Valentine's day. Will suddenly felt like everything in his life was falling apart, except for one thing; his relationship with Sonny. His mom and Rafe decided that there was no saving their marriage when there were so many lies between them. It made sense to Will, but he was still hurt and angry. The biggest shock to Salem though was probably Austin and Carrie's divorce, it was swift and quick. Carrie and Rafe soon started dating, which seemed pretty normal and understandable. To talk about dysfunctional, would be Austin and Abigail. Will and Sonny were shocked at that one, as were Chad and Melanie; At least those two had finally bit the bullet and got together officially. Then there was Sami, who said she was going to be single for a while, but that went to hell when she started sleeping with Lucas after his mystery engagement fell apart like exploding dynamite and he came back to Salem permanently.

Will decided the only good thing in his life was Sonny, and he wanted to make their first Valentine's together special, though they both were running around like made since the grand opening for Sonny's coffee shop, The Common Grounds, was just about a month away.

Will walked into the Common Grounds to see Sonny and Chad working on some of the renovations with the construction workers.

"You're working with all these hot men," Said Will "should I be jealous?"

"Never." Said Sonny "I only have eyes for you."

"Prove it." Said Will

"I plan on it." Said Sonny pulling Will into a passionate kiss

"Wow." Said Will "What can I do to help?"

"You can help me move this stuff over to the other side of the room." Said Sonny

At the end of the night, Sonny, Will, and Chad were locking up after the construction team left. Sonny and Will could tell Chad wanted to take off.

"Chad," said Will "go salvage your first Valentine's with Melanie."

"Take the apartment." Said Sonny

"What about you guys?" asked Chad

"We're good." Said Will "I've got it all worked out."

"You do?" asked Sonny

"I have the remainder of our Valentine's all planned out." Said Will. Chad took that moment to leave.

"You have the remainder of the night planned out?" asked Sonny surprised

"But of course." Said Will walking behind the half-finished counter and pulling out a basket.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked Sonny

"I have my ways." Said Will setting a blanket on the floor with "Made with love, for the man I love."

"Aw." Said Sonny "Who knew the man I love could be so romantic and sentimental?"

"For you," said Will pulling Sonny into a kiss "always."

After dinner, Sonny and Will wandered around the square, it was almost midnight, and Valentine's Day was almost over. Sonny put his arm around Will and looked around as he saw a few staggering couples finishing their evening. Sonny walked Will home and kissed him goodnight outside the door.

"The night's not over yet baby." Said Will giving Sonny another kiss

"What's left?" asked Sonny

"Desert." Said Will pulling Sonny inside the apartment and into a kiss simultaneously.

"What is for desert?" asked Sonny

"Assuming it didn't get eaten." Said Will looking in the fridge "And it didn't, these."

"Chocolate covered strawberries." Said Sonny "You are the most incredible boyfriend on the planet." Will smiled and fed Sonny a strawberry, Sonny doing the same to Will. "Holy Shit these are fucking incredible."

"Good," said Will "that's what I was going for."

"Where is everybody?" asked Sonny

"Grandma Caroline has the kids," said Will "My dad surprised my mom with an overnight trip to a cabin not far away."

"So we're alone." Said Sonny "How'd you manage that?"

"Dad asked if we would want the apartment," said Will "I thought why not. No interruptions for once might be nice."

Sonny pulled Will into a deep passionate kiss, Will's hands began to snake up Sonny's shirt.

"Are you sure?" asked Sonny

"Positively 100%." Said Will leading Sonny back into his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did this chapter justice. Thank you so much for all the great reviews and story alerts. Chapter 14 will be the final chapter, just some final edits and I hope to get it up shortly. ~2Rats**


	14. Chapter 14

Will walked back into his room with a couple glasses of water to find Sonny asleep. Will smiled as he set the glasses down and carefully got into bed. He was genuinely happy, he was true to himself, he was in love, and he was happy. Will moved closer to Sonny to give him a small kiss goodnight.

"I think we can do better than that." Said Sonny

"I thought you were asleep." Said Will

"Not quite." Said Sonny pulling Will even closer into his chest "This was the best Valentine's."

"It was pretty damn good wasn't it?" said Will

"Good, try amazing." Said Sonny kissing Will with more passion

"Sonny," said Will

"Yeah?" asked Sonny

"I love you." Said Will

"I love you to Will." Said Sonny as both boys drifted off to sleep curled in each other's arms

The next morning Sonny smiled as he woke up on Will's chest. The night before had been the best night of his life.

"Good morning." Said Will pressing a kiss into Sonny's hair

"Good morning." Said Sonny with a smile and leaning up to give Will a proper kiss "How about I treat you to breakfast?" Will smiled "The pub, or somewhere different?"

"The pub is fine with me." Said Will

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said chapter 14 would be the last, but I was bitten by the muse to continue on with more chapters. 15 is written, just needs to go through my extensive editing process and chapter 16 is started. Not sure how long it will continue on. Thank you all who have reviewed and added to your alerts. I love feedback and always use what I can to improve my writing. Also my final exams are in about two weeks and I have two huge papers and a project due so I'm not sure when the next update will happen. ~2Rats**


	15. Chapter 15

On their way to the pub Will and Sonny were walking hand in hand when T stopped them.

"Seriously?" said T

"We're not having this conversation." Said Will

"Will we were friends." Said T "You changed. What the hell happened?"

"I didn't change T." said Will "I'm still the same person, just happier. You're the one who changed T." Will's phone rang "That's odd it's Lexie. I'm going to take this."

"I want to call my brother." Said Sonny Will walked to the side "Later T."

"Wait." Said T "I'm not finished."

"But we are T." said Sonny "Think about this situation T, you don't like who Will and I are, why do we need to be anywhere around you? We're happy and we plan on staying that way."

"You changed Will." Said T "You made him different. You're the reason I lost all my friends from High School. He was-"

"I was what?" asked Will walking over as he hung up his phone and stood next to Sonny "Were you going to use the world normal? I was normal then, and I'm normal now T. Sonny didn't turn us all against you, you did that yourself. Honey we have to go."

"Is everything okay?" asked Sonny

"There was an ambush at the bust Grandpa and Bo were at this morning," said Will "Bo's okay, but my Grandpa is pretty bad."

Sonny and Will took off simply forgetting T was there. Before T walked off, he punched the brick wall behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's 15 and probably the last update for a while until I'm done with my exams that start in 4 days. ~2Rats**


	16. Chapter 16

Will and Sonny entered the hospital room to Sami sitting next Roman's hospital bed.

"Mom." Said Will

"Will." Said Sami

"How is he?" asked Will

"Lexie says all we can do is wait." Said Sami

"Did you call Grandma and John?" asked Will

"Your dad did." Said Sami "He's also calling Carrie and Grandma, oh but Grandma has the kids. Shit."

"Mom relax." Said Will "Sonny and I can go get the kids."

"Will you stay," said Sonny "I'll take care of the kids. I'll call Chad, I'm sure he and Melanie can help me keep them distracted. You stay here."

"Thank you." Said Sami

"They're at the pub?" asked Sonny

Will nodded, he placed a hand on his mom's shoulder before walking Sonny out.

"Thank you." Said Will

"Of course." Said Sonny "Anything else I can do?"

"Keep your phone close." Said Will. Sonny nodded as he pulled Will close "I love you."

"I love you to." Said Sonny

Chad was playing with the kids while Sonny and Melanie fixed them all a snack. Sonny kept starring at his phone.

"If you want to go be with Will at the hospital Chad and I can handle three kids." Said Melanie

"It's fine." Said Sonny "Here I know I'm helping, at the hospital I'll just feel like I'm getting in the way. If Will needs me he'll call."

"Are you sure?" asked Melanie

"Yeah I'm sure." Said Sonny

Will sat down after Daniel explained Roman's condition to him, Sami, Marlena, Caroline and Carrie. John came over with a glass of water.

"You okay there champ?" asked John

"I don't know." Said Will taking the water with a grateful look "He's my grandpa."

"I know." Said John "You don't look so hot there Will, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm-I'm-" Will didn't get out another word before he passed out. John grabbed him before he hit his and Daniel came to the rescue.

"Smelling salts." Said Daniel "Run every test."

"I'll call Sonny." Said John

Sonny ran out of his and Chad's apartment to be greeted by a bat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a while, my muse has been silent. I'm working on 17 right now. Thank you for all the story favorites and alerts and reviews. ~2Rats**


	17. Chapter 17

Will woke up with an IV in his arm to be greeted by Bo, Sami and Chad

"Sonny?" asked Will

"Oh Will baby, he's in surgery." Said Sami

"Why?" asked Will panicked "What happened?"

"T kicked the crap out of him." Said Chad "Mel is with the kids. We saw what happened, I called Bo, Mel called the hospital, and then I went down and managed to pull T off and keep him at bay until Bo got there and arrested him then I brought Sonny to the hospital."

"T confronted us this morning." Said Will "He's a homophobic asshole. I would have told you about it but we got the call about Grandpa and that was more important."

"Will your dad and I could have-" started Sami, but Will interrupted

"Can I talk to Chad please?" asked Will

"Sure." Said Bo "He already gave his statement. Come on Sami."

"I'll go wait with Justin and Adrian." Said Sami

Will waited for his mom and Bo to leave before asking Chad to start from the beginning.

"Sonny got the call from John that you had passed out." Said Chad "He didn't waste a second, he ran out of the apartment. Mel was watching out the window to make sure he didn't get hit by a car crossing the street to get to his car. That's when she saw T waiting with the bat. She called me over. I knew it was too late to stop anything from happening, because as I got to the window Sonny ran out and T swung it right in his ribs. I called Bo and Melanie called the hospital and said I'd bring Sonny in." Chad stopped but Will looked at him to continue. Chad sighed before continuing "When I got down there, T was punching Sonny in the face. I pulled him off, Hope was there within minutes where she took over detaining T when Bo got there he helped me get Sonny in the car and he drove us to the hospital. Hope is booking T right now. He's in surgery to repair internal bleeding. He's got a couple of cracked ribs so those will take some time to heal." Chad watched his friend's face closely. When he saw tears start to fill Will's eyes, Chad pulled his friend into a hug. "He'll be okay. Daniel is the one preforming the surgery." As Will pulled back Adrian walked in. "I'll go call Melanie and tell her you're awake." Chad clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder before turning to leave. "Hi Mrs. Kiriakis, any word?"

"He's still in surgery." Said Adrian "Chad thank you for getting him here."

"Of course." Said Chad turned back to Will "Will you can't get too worked up. You passed out because you had a panic attack and were dehydrated."

"Is it okay if I sit in here with you?" asked Adrian "Between Justin and Victor's pacing I'm losing my mind out there."

"I could use the company." Said Will "Did you see him before he went in?"

"Yeah, he was awake he didn't lose consciousness at all." Said Adrian "He told me to tell you not to panic and that he loves you."

"I love him to." Said Will

"I know you do." Said Adrian "My son is very happy with you Will and for that I want to thank you."

"Adrian, Sonny makes me so happy." said Will "You have to know how much I love him."

"I know you do." Said Adrian as Justin walked in.

"Sonny's out of surgery, he's going to be fine." Said Justin "We can see him. Will they'll bring a wheelchair to take you over shortly."

"I can walk." Said Will

"No you can't." said Adrian "You're dehydrated and you're technically supposed to stay in bed until that IV has put fluids back into you."

"But," said Justin "Daniel has agreed that as long as we move you by wheelchair and you stay seated the whole time you can be moved over to Sonny's room for a little while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's Chapter 17. It might be a little while before another update. I've restarted Chapter 18 about 5 times now but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long with the way I ended chapter 17. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! Reviews always appreciated! ~2Rats**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everybody, so sorry that it's taken so long to get 18 to you. Real life got in the way and I ended up getting really blocked on how to finish the story. I love you all and thank you for the kind reviews. ~2Rats**

* * *

><p>Sonny smiled as they wheeled Will into his room. Adrian and Justin both said their goodbyes and that they were going to go call Victor and Maggie. The nurse helped Will into the chair next to Sonny's bed.<p>

"Hey baby." Said Will, he carefully caressed one of the bruises on Sonny's face.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Sonny

"I'm fine." Said Will "What about you?"

"I'll live." Said Sonny

"I can't believe T would go so far as to-" started Will

"Hey my parents said that they arrested him." Said Sonny "He's got his own issues to deal with. You, on the other hand passed out and you didn't get the crap kicked out of you."

"I'll be fine once I'm hydrated. This IV should do the trick." Said Will "But you-"

"I'll be fine." Said Sonny "So I've got a couple cracked ribs and some bruising on my face. I've had worse from mountain climbing."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Will with a smile

"I was hoping." Said Sonny "Should you even be out of bed?"

"Dr. Jonas gave me special permission as long as I stay seated and the IV doesn't get yanked out of my arm." Said Will "They know I would have come down here on my own anyway, so they were better off giving me permission."

"I love you." Said Sonny

"I love you." Said Will

The next day Will was discharged and went to Sonny's room after visiting his Grandfather. He knocked on the door before walking in to see Victor and Maggie visiting.

"I can come back." Said Will

"Nonsense." Said Victor shaking Will's hand "How are you feeling Will?"

"Better sir." Said Will "I'll be fine."

"How's Roman?" asked Maggie

"Still no change." Said Will "My mom and Carrie are beyond themselves they're actually getting along."

"Wow." Said Victor and Maggie with surprise

"Yeah." Said Will as he sat down next to Sonny "And how are you today babe?"

"A little sore." Said Sonny as he took Will's hand "I'm too nervous to look in a mirror."

"We told him he looks great." Said Maggie

"But why would he believe us?" asked Victor

"Because my opinion is the only one that matters in this area." Said Will "And I think you're just as gorgeous as ever."

"Victor why don't we give these two some privacy?" Said Maggie

"You don't have to leave." Said Sonny

"Really." Said Will "We love visiting with you guys."

"I'm treating Maggie to a special lunch so we should get going." Said Victor "We just wanted to stop by to see how you two and Roman were doing."

"Thank you." Said Sonny "Enjoy your lunch."

Will smiled and ran a hand through Sonny's hair as Victor and Maggie left.

"If I hadn't egged T on." Said Will

"William Robert Reed Horton you stop that right there." Said Sonny "T is an ass who would have done this whether we egged him on or not. He's gonna pay for he did."

"You went full name on me." Said Will "I better listen to you."

"Damn Straight." Said Sonny

"Well not that straight." Said Will with a smile

"Shut up and kiss me." Said Sonny; Will happily obliged.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later Sonny was released from the hospital, but given strict instructions to rest. Glad to be back in his own bed, Sonny was reading and smiled as the door opened to reveal Will walking in with a bag from the pub.

"The 'Just Got out of the Hospital' special from the Brady Pub." Said Will "Grandma Caroline really went all out for you. All I got was a big glass of water and instructions to take it easy."

"You fainted from dehydration, I got the crap beat out of me." Said Sonny "I think I deserve this Brady Special."

"I'm glad that your very dry sense of humor is back." Said Will

"Hey!" said Sonny faking offense

"Aw." Said Will climbing onto the bed and giving Sonny a kiss "I love you anyway."

"What's not to love?" asked Sonny

"I don't know." Said Will "Are you hungry now or do you want to eat later."

"Later." Said Sonny "Right now I just want you to hold me."

"I can do that." Said Will carefully putting an arm around Sonny and pulling him close smiling as the man he loved drifted to sleep on his chest.

When Will and Sonny woke up, they found Melanie and Chad walking in with the food from the pub heated up.

"We thought we'd heat this up for you guys." Said Melanie

"I could have done that," said Will "but thank you."

"No problem." Said Chad

"Why don't you guys join us?" asked Sonny as Will helped him sit up to eat.

"Are you sure?" asked Chad

"We just wanted to-" started Melanie

"Hang out for a little bit, please." Said Will

"So Valentine's day night," said Chad "Someone didn't come home."

"And would you two have wanted me to?" asked Sonny

"No." replied Melanie and Chad in unison

"Good, cause neither did we." Said Will

"So," said Chad "you two really love each other."

Will and Sonny smiled at each other and Sonny pulled Will into a kiss

"You two are so adorable together!" Said Melanie "And to think it's all because Chad and I got kidnapped by crazy website hackers."

"So us getting kidnapped was a complete blessing on both ends." Said Chad

"Typical DiMera make it all about you." Said Will

Will smiled and pulled his boyfriend into another kiss. Three months ago Will Horton's heart was kidnapped by Sonny Kiriakis; Will didn't mind though, because he had kidnapped Sonny's heart to.

~Fin


End file.
